fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby The Bunny - Toxic Turmoil
Bobby The Bunny - Toxic Turmoil is a 3D platformer for PC based of the YouTube series "Bobby The Bunny". The player control Bobby and his friends as they bust their way into the Toxic Banana's Lair. Plot N/A Characters Controls Gamepad: A: Attack 1 X: Attack 2 Y: Sprint B: Jump L Stick: Move R Stick: Control Camera L or R: Special Ability (for everyone exept Bobby and Timber who don't need to press a button for special ability.) L or R Stick pushed in: Swap characters ZL or ZR: Crouch Wii-mote (Only for Multiplayer modes and hold horizontally) + : Move A: Pressed Once: Attack 1 Pressed Twice: Attack 2 Shake Wii-Mote: Special Ability (for everyone exept Bobby and Timber who don't need to press a button for special move.) 2: Jump 1: Sprint B: Crouch Wii-mote with Nunchuck (For all modes) Nunchuck stick: Move C: Attack 1 Z: Attack 2 A: Jump B: Crouch Shake Wii-Mote: Special Ability (Again, Timber and Bobby don't need to shake it ect.) 1 or 2: Swap Characters +: Control Camera Other Controllers Coming Soon... Power Clover The Power Clover is one of the many items in Bobby The Bunny. It gives each character a different abilty to help them achive the gole based on the Power Clover. There is one Power Clover in each level. The power clover ability lasts for 50 seconds. Once its over, the Power Clover will reapear. Bobby's Power Clover: When Bobby touches the power clover he becomes Spring Bobby. Spring Bobby has springs attached to his shoes and can jump 2 times higher. He is able to reach higher platforms and jump up to grab keys/items. This is the first Power Clover you'll see in the game. Timber's Power Clover: When Timber touches the power clover he takes out a skateboard from his backpack and starts skating on it. He can skate up hills/ramps which are impossible to climb without the skate board. Timber can do backflips and other things. Snobby's Power Clover When Snobby touches the power clover, he get a hook on his hand and can stab enimies and kill them. He can also use his hook to climb up walls to reach items. Robby's Power Clover: Robby gets a banana and dunks it in toxic waste, making the banana rampage across the stage for 50 seconds. It can kill enimes, knock down obsitcals and drown bogs. Brad's Power Clover: Brad takes out a banana and uses it as a banana gun. He can also drop banana peels so people will slip on them. He upgrades the teams health aswell. Prince and Princess's Power Clover: Prince & Princess summon a horse and carriage that gives them a 6/5 speed. Bog Frog's Power Clover: Bog Frog starts jumping very high (11/5) and can bounce all over the place. Though this is in the coding, it is impossible to get a power clover as Bog Frog without hacking. If this is done, Bog Frog will say "Ribbit! Looks like someone has hacked the game. Oh well, here goes!" and will perform his stunt. Glyn's Power Clover: Glyn takes out his beer and drinks it, becoming Alcohol Man! He can fly in the air, whilst acting drunk. He can somtimes slip over though, making him slower than he already is. Quests In Bright Beach Items UNFINSHED Levels Tutorial Level 1: Carrot Plains: This is the first tutorial level. It contains pretty much every type of object in the game, teaches you how to swin, climb ropes ect. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOh_tRsFqpQ Tutorial Level 2: Honeycomb Canyon: This level is only accsesible by going to the tutorial world and exploing to the right of the entrance of the word. You will find a hole in one of the hills and enter Honeycomb Canyon! In this level there are more enimies, more collectables, and more fun to be had. You learn a new move here: Crouch. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyhuI5Bp-H0 Level 1: Fungus Forest. The level is a forest themed level, with lots of trees to climb. The level is also filled with bogs and wooden walls. The enemies in the level are: Log Frog, Log Bob, Bog Frog, Boxer Frog, Scutter Beetle, Buzzy Bug, Cheeky Chimps. Level 2: Tipper's Tower. The level is a level similar to SM64's Whomps Fortress. It involves a massive tower witch you need to reach the top of. The tower tips over every now and then. Level 3: Marsh Mayhem Level 4: Phantom Factory Level 5: Hammerhead Beach Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rwy0OCIvNwA Secret area 1: Lonely Island. Lonely Island is an island surrounded by deep water. Get across on Timbers skateboard. It also contains an enemy only it posses: Coconut Creep that live in trees and when you go under them they break of and instantly kill you! But if you have more than one person selected (which you can do you can have a party of 4 without others playing) then they either become shy, target every body at once or kill someone then rush at the other characters attempting to bite your face off. (Bit violent, will be changed) Secret area 2: Robby's Getaway Mansion. Robby's Mansion is filled top to bottom with the latest trends, consoles, iPads, iMacs, Widows(computer making kind) and much more. He keeps this locked away because he knows Bobby and Timber have a tendency to brake things, which he found out the hard way. Level 6: Aqua Adventureland Level 7: Freezer Land Level 8: Dry Desert Dunes Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOH7XmJfJng&list=PL3Oe2gi0UDauMsbgz-6Kf5Pw85ceKSiZs&index=10 Level 9: Dangoures Dungen Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6L1XKa5pd0 Level 10: Great Gooey Graveyard Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tQGDXlIV58 Level 11: Tree Top Jungle Level 12: Rumble Tumble Ruins Level 13: Mystery Mansion Final Boss Level: Gorillan's Castle Special World: Special World is a whole new place that you unlock when you have completed all other 'levels' 100%. This place is only for the tough so bring your best characters as, once you enter, you'll be stuck with the characters you already have out. This place also unlocks new missions, characters, story line and a new attack! The 'levels' here are: Special Level 1: Terror Hall Music (BETA):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQoVrFe1GZ8 (Ok, fine by me) Special Level 2: Creepy Cavern + Cave Special Level 3: Incredible Island Special Level 4: Krisp's Krazy Island (he's a Crocodile called Krisp) Special Level 5: Roggle Tog Bog (unlocks Music Attention! Music composers needed! If you could make some music for this game, tell me in the comments! I REALLY NEED MUSIC Minigames Bosses & Enemys UNFINSHED Beta *Originaly, Aqua Adventureland was called "Water Wonderland". *Originaly, Hammerhead Beach was called "Bright Beach" and used this music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S4GcKH5S5o *In the game, there are files showing a lost mode called "Paintball" and a model of a paintball gun and a paint ball. With hacking, this mode can be brought into the game in a playable state. This was most probaly removed late in development as a picture of Krunch holding a paintball gun is seen in the artwork of DLC Pack 1. *In the instruction manual for the game, there is a piece of text saying "After they went into the portal, they met all sorts of weird creatures such as Buzzy Bugs, Rombys and Bob Frogs." but there is no enemy called 'Bob Frog'. It could be the beta name for Log Bob. *For some odd reason, there are tons of Banjo Kazooie sound effects in the games files. Bobby The Bunny (Wii U) has quite a few referances to Banjo Kazooie. *Originaly, Snippers beta name was "Sniper" and carried a coconut pistol. This was changed for an unknown reason. *Originaly, Polarbururur was called Polar Burg, then Polarbrrrrr and then was changed to the final name. Downloadable Content Betting Baloova! = $3.99. Unlock Agent Bun Trivia This game is based of the youtube series "Bobby The Bunny" at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgozQdUirgIyi8sv-ABfsSg Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Bobby The Bunny